liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Fibber (episode)
"Fibber" is the fourteenth episode of Lilo & Stitch: The Series. It aired on November 7, 2003. Plot Lilo and Stitch return home with another Experiment: 032, a lie detector. According to Jumba, 032 forces people to tell the truth, with the belief that civilizations will fall into chaos when forced to tell the truth all the time. Lilo nicknames 032 "Fibber" and, after being ratted out for a lie, decides to leave him in Stitch's care. Stitch is not thrilled to have to keep an eye on Fibber. The following night, Pleakley's phone rings, waking up Lilo and Jumba. The caller is his mother, who calls him night and day to find a wife to marry. Pleakley does not want to get married, and prefers his Earth studies. He refuses to answer his phone, but Lilo answers it for him. Pleakley's mother announces that she has found him a bride, and have gone ahead in making arrangements for a big wedding and to bring him home. Pleakley is upset by the news, so Lilo urges him to tell his mother that he already has a fiancée. Pleakley manages to successfully lie (even with Fibber buzzing in the background), only for his mother, his sister Pixley, and his brother Bertley to show up at the house shortly thereafter. Needing a girl to pose as Pleakley's fiancée, Lilo decides to convince Nani to pretend to be the fiancée. Nani is reluctant, but only relents after Lilo asks Jumba if she could play with a chainsaw, proving how irresponsible Jumba would be as her caretaker should Pleakley leave. As the ʻohana and Pleakley's family talk about her and Pleakley's "wedding", Nani begins to have second thoughts when Mrs. Pleakley states that Pleakley and her should have a proper ceremony to exchange "intergalactically eternal binding vows". David calls the house and learns of Nani's "engagement" from Pixley, to his shock and confusion. Meanwhile, Stitch is driven crazy by Fibber's continuous buzzing as he keeps trying to hide him. It is only when Mrs. Pleakley informs Nani that she got a real minister from Las Vegas to officiate the wedding does she bail out. Although distraught by Nani's refusal, Lilo manages to get Jumba to become Pleakley's new fiancée, "Jumbina". The wedding ceremony manages to go off without a hitch, but before Pleakley and "Jumbina" can be declared husband and wife, David shows up with a bouquet of flowers, still assuming that Nani is still getting married, but realizes his mistake when he sees Nani in the house. As he is trying to explain himself, Gantu shows up after being on vacation without Hämsterviel's approval. Gantu tries and fails to capture Fibber, but is defeated and thrown away by Stitch. However, Gantu manages to reveal to Pleakley's family of Fibber's nature as a lie detector. Pixley, Pleakley's mother, and Bertley proceed to say mean things about Pleakley to his face, only for Fibber to buzz at everything they say, revealing that their words are not true. Bertley admits that he was jealous of Pleakley, as he thinks he is tall, handsome, and a babe magnet. Pixley confesses that she thought Pleakley was creative, and tried to make herself more ambitious than him so that she could be better. But all it has gotten her was "high-powered career, a custom shoe closet, and bone-searing loneliness!" Their mother tearfully admits their struggles are all her fault; she pushed them to be successful because she wanted them to be happy. She also thinks Pleakley is not happy because he is not married, but Pleakley finally admits that he does not want to be married at all, content to be single. As the Pleakley family prepare to leave, Lilo wonders where Fibber's one true place is. Before she can figure it out, Gantu appears and steals Fibber. Pleakley's mother tries to go after him, but Lilo decides that Gantu needs a little chaos in his life and lets him have Fibber. Back at the spaceship, Gantu tries to explain himself to Hämsterviel, only to have Fibber buzz whenever he tells a lie. Hämsterviel puts him on probation, while 625 and Fibber become buddies. Goof *In one scene, Jumba's Hawaiian shirt is blue with white markings, instead of yellow with red markings. Trivia *'Moral:' Honesty is the best policy, and even though families may not be perfect, they are still your family. *Kixx, Sprout, and Poxy's holographic silhouettes appeared on Jumba's computer. *This episode is notable in that Kevin McDonald (the voice of Pleakley) is reunited with his former Kids in the Hall castmates: Dave Foley, Mark McKinney, Scott Thompson, and Bruce McCulloch. *We learn that Pleakley's first name is Wendy, which, according to his mother, means "brave warrior" in Pleakley's native language (his brother Bertley wanted that name). *This is one of the rare times Pleakley is seen wearing his military uniform from the original movie, the other times being in "Phantasmo" and "Sample". *It is revealed that Fibber likes cookies, as he is seen raiding the cookie jar at one point. *During the fake ceremony, Lilo places Stitch's clawed finger on her record player and opens his mouth, playing an Elvis-style remix of the "Wedding March", a callback to the first film. *Nani revealed that Lilo pours grape jelly in her older sister's socks, while Lilo revealed that Nani hogs the bathroom for hours. *Reuben didn't seem to mind being alone while Gantu was on vacation, even though he was gone for only a couple of days. Ironically, in Leroy & Stitch, Reuben grew bitter and lonely when Gantu headed off to break Hämsterviel out of prison, most likely because Reuben thought Gantu was leaving him forever. Experiments mentioned *Fibber (032) *Poxy (222) *Sprout (509) *Kixx (601) *Reuben (625) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1